Celestial Love
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Satsuki adalah satu elemen mikro dari milyaran galaksi di alam raya—dan Daiki adalah elemen lain yang dicintainya. / canon / drabble collection /


**Celestial Love  
**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: drabble collection. astronomy-oriented themes and prompts.

_(Satsuki adalah satu elemen mikro dari milyaran galaksi di alam raya—dan Daiki adalah elemen lain yang dicintainya_._)_

* * *

_._

Satsuki adalah satu elemen mikro dari milyaran galaksi di alam raya—dan Daiki adalah elemen lain yang dicintainya.

.

.

* * *

**a. bulan**

Satsuki tidak sempat mendebat dengan Daiki apakah bulan malam ini seperti koin perak cemerlang yang baru ataukah seperti permukaan susu vanilla gurih di dalam mug hitam—karena begitu tiba, Daiki langsung berkata, "Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini, di tempat ini?"

"Aku sedang santai—"

"Pulang. Ibumu mencarimu."

"Ibu?" kening Satsuki bergaris-garis, "Kenapa Ibu tidak langsung mencariku sendiri saja? Jangan beralibi, Dai-chan."

"Karena aku benci melihatmu pergi sendirian di tengah malam," Daiki langsung menarik tangan Satsuki, tak peduli bahwa tubuh gadis itu masih ingin berbagi kehangatan dengan bangku taman.

Satsuki berandai-andai dia bisa membawa pulang bulan sebagai bantalnya. Secemburu itukah Daiki pada bulan?

* * *

**b. komet**

Daiki bisa melihat komet putih berlarian di depan matanya yang disertai ekor-ekor panjang yang membuatnya berkunang-kunang ketika wajahnya dihantam kepalan tangan oleh si brengsek yang tadi mengganggu Satsuki.

Satsuki berlindung di balik punggungnya dan mendesis perih. Sakit Daiki adalah sakitnya.

Daiki mendengus dan mengelap darah yang merembes keluar lewat sudut bibirnya. "Ini untuk Satsuki, Otak Kotor!" dia melayangkan tinju mentahnya ke pipi orang di hadapannya, menghadiahkan seribu komet yang lebih banyak ke mata lelaki tak bermoral yang telah berusaha menyentuhi Satsuki itu.

* * *

**c. supernova**

Seluruh dunia di kanan, kiri, depan dan belakangnya seolah meledak dalam proses supernova ketika Daiki menyentuh bibir Satsuki dengan bibirnya. Kembang api meletup di udara dan merekalah hasil supernova bagi Satsuki yang hanya mampu mendengar suaranya. Festival musim panas ini akan menjadi sejarah dalam lembar baru bukunya, di waktu inilah dia resmi menjadi calon istri Aomine Daiki.

* * *

**d. planet**

Mungkin lintasan revolusi planet Venus dan Uranus yang berdeviasi dengan planet-planet lain yang menjadi bawahan Matahari masih terlihat lebih normal dibanding kelakuan Satsuki hari ini yang berbeda secara total.

"Kau kenapa?"

Satsuki mengulum bibirnya seakan dia menemukan gula-gula yang tepat untuk kegundahannya. Matanya beradu dengan paving. "Tadi malam aku bermimpi buruk. Aku kehilanganmu."

Daiki mendengus. Sebelum Satsuki bisa mencerna lebih banyak hal, kepalanya dibuat Daiki bersandar pada pundaknya. "Tapi aku masih ada di sini, 'kan?"

Planet Mars berdiri di tengah-tengah langit dan Satsuki memandangnya. Merah-jingganya bagus. Dia kemudian beralih pada mata Daiki yang hanya meliriknya lewat sudut.

Satsuki berpikir apakah Daiki telah mencuri sebuah planet dari langit dan menempatkannya di matanya, karena mata Daiki lebih bagus daripada penampilan planet merah itu malam ini.

* * *

**e. bintang**

Satsuki berani mengatakan bahwa tak pernah ada malam yang bintangnya seindah ini selama hidupnya. Tidak sepanjang ingatannya jujur. Kepalanya terus mengarah ke atas. Seragam Touou masih melekat di tubuhnya. Di Daiki juga. Lengket. Keringatnya setelah permainan basket yang baru diakhirinya dengan Kise beberapa menit lalu masih menempel. Satsuki telah memastikan bahwa dia akan menendang jika Daiki tak langsung ke kamar mandi ketika tiba di rumah.

Macam-macam pikiran yang bercampur dengan hamparan bintang-gemintang menghilangkan fokus Satsuki akan jalan dan—DUK—tersandunglah dia.

Tangan Daiki sempat menangkan pergelangan tangannya. Dia tidak jadi mencium aspal.

"Kau super ceroboh."

Satsuki cemberut, "Bintang-bintangnya terlalu bagus, Dai-chan."

Tangan Daiki belum lepas juga bahkan ketika Satsuki telah berjalan normal.

"Hei."

"Pandangi saja bintang sepuasmu. Aku memastikan kau tidak akan jatuh lagi."

* * *

**f. asteroid**

Hujan itu terasa seperti jatuhan bulir asteroid yang berkhianat dari sabuknya di antara Mars dan Jupiter sana. Satsuki berlari seolah tak ada hari esok. Daiki. Daiki di rumah. Sendirian. Orang tuanya pergi. Dia sedang sakit. Iya, sakit. Sendirian. Tubuhnya panas—begitu yang dikeluhkannya di telepon tadi saat Satsuki masih di sekolah.

Ini hujan air atau hujan asteroid? Terasa bukan seperti air. Atau hanya pikirannya yang sedang terganggu oleh petikan sendu harpa keresahan hingga semua hal terasa seperti hiperbola?

Satsuki menekan bel rumah Daiki seolah dunia akan kiamat dalam hitungan dua puluh detik ke depan.

Namun ketika Daiki membukakannya dengan wajah malas yang terpasang, dia menyadari satu hal.

Dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Daiki hanya sakit panas. Masih bisa berjalan.

Bukan lumpuh atau bahkan sekarat.

Ah, tipe A.

* * *

**g. aurora**

Alur aurora langit Norwegia dengan gradasi hijau-biru yang merona di dini hari memang menjadi impian Satsuki sejak kecil.

Tapi memandanginya bersama Daiki ternyata lebih indah daripada sebuah fakta bahwa impian masa kecilnya sekarang tercapai.

* * *

**h. galaksi**

Sambil mengagumi betapa langit malam ini amat cerah dan memberikan ruang untuk dia berimajinasi, Satsuki mengabaikan panggilan Daiki untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Pulang, Satsuki."

"Nantiii~"

"Apa menariknya berada di sini, heh?"

"Mmm," leher Satsuki masih terangkat dan angin malam yang makin mengacaukan rambutnya dia abaikan tanpa ampun. "Aku sedang suka memandang langit. Aku bertanya-tanya, di atas sana, apa ada galaksi yang punya manusia di dalamnya? Galaksi ada milyaran jumlahnya, 'kan? Perbandingan yang terlalu mengerikan jika hanya bumilah yang punya penghuni berupa manusia."

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?" Daiki tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Apa di galaksi lain aku bisa menemukan manusia _aho_ lain yang bisa kucintai seperti aku mencintai Ahomine Daiki?"

"Tch."

Satsuki tertawa lepas.

"Untuk apa mencari jauh-jauh kalau kaubisa menemukannya di sini?"

* * *

**i. black hole**

Kalau orang lain bertanya-tanya mengapa Aomine Daiki selalu memenangkan pertandingan, mungkin yang lain akan mengatakan bahwa basket memang terlalu mudah untuk Daiki. Sayang saja, dia mencintai basket. Karena jika tidak, maka dunia ini sudah dibuangnya ke pojok galaksi karena terlalu mudah ditaklukkannya.

Oh, tidak. Bukan hanya karena itu.

"Aku sudah menganalisanya," Satsuki datang dengan papan klip di pelukan. "Kau harus mengubah pola bermainmu untuk lawan yang satu ini."

Satsuki mulai menjelaskan hasil penelitiannya. Di sinilah letak fakta yang dunia luar tak banyak tahu.

Jika Daiki adalah bintang bercahaya yang bersinar di lapangan, maka pasti ada sebuah lubang hitam tak kasatmata yang bersembunyi di balik kerahasiaan, yang memberinya energi dan _input_ tak terlihat.

"Mengerti."

Satsuki menepuk punggung Daiki, "_Good luck_."

Daiki menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kepala Satsuki, dan mengusapnya sampai puas.

Lubang hitam itu ada, berpengaruh besar, dan si bintang menyembunyikannya karena dia takkan mau berbagi masukan energi dengan yang lain.

* * *

**j. konstelasi**

Satsuki bisa merangkai bentuk busur panah, seorang bocah kecil, dan kendi raksasa bahkan seekor angsa di langit. Konstelasi karangannya dia rasa lebih baik daripada apa yang disajikan buku-buku astrologi milik Midorin.

Lalu ketika Daiki sudah mulai terpejam dengan lengan sebagai bantalnya, dia terkejut karena mendapati sesuatu di kanvas hitam berbintik yang menjadi atap padang rumput ini.

"Dai-chan, Dai-chan!"

"Hng?" Daiki hanya membuka salah satu matanya.

"Lihat ke langit. Ikuti gerak jariku."

Daiki sudah terbiasa dengan kejutan luar biasa dari Satsuki. Sekarang pun dia tak terlalu terpana akan kehebohannya.

Satsuki mengukirkan jarinya di udara. Deret bintang ditunjukkannya, dan jarinya membentuk huruf D. Dia beralih pada kumpulan bintang yang tepat di samping bentuk huruf barusan, dan bintang-bintang itu bisa dibuat menjadi huruf S.

"Itu inisial kita!" dia tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru diajak masuk ke pabrik permen. "Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Daiki berbaring miring dan menekuk lututnya. Satsuki tercium seperti bunga sakura di bawah posisi tangannya. "Itu tidak mengubah apapun. Seandainya namaku bukan Daiki dan kau bukan Satsuki, kau akan tetap jadi milikku."

Satsuki cemberut, namun akhirnya berbaring miring pula, menghadap Daiki. Daiki beraroma rumput yang mereka rebahi.

Satsuki memejamkan matanya. Daiki mengintip ketika keheningan membuatnya curiga.

Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Satsuki, merangkulnya dan mengajaknya tidur tanpa kata-kata. Dia berniat untuk membawa Satsuki pulang dari area bermain mereka ketika kecil ini hanya sesudah dia terlelap satu kali. Nanti.

Ribuan konstelasi menonton Daiki dan Satsuki terlelap bersama tanpa perlu padang rumput itu menyanyikan musik pengantar tidur untuk mereka.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: i just love astronomy too much. tttooo mmmuuuccchhh. thanks. /pergi


End file.
